Most of the conventional enema equipment might be classified as an automatic-flowing type, a hand-press type, and a syringe type, among which the automatic-flowing type is deemed the most popular type; however, such a type has to be, in operation, hung on a support and must have a special container; further, as a result of a pressure in the rectum, the washing water is often difficult to flow into the rectum. The hand-press type is considered a reliable type, but it takes time and man-power to operate, and therefore it is merely used as a spore device. The syringe type can not be used by a user himself (or herself); in other words, the aforesaid three types of equipment are unable to meet the requirement of a user on occasions, such as at home, traveling (in a hotel) and camping (or in a car).